Leaf Village High School
by promise99
Summary: Repost of my last Leaf High fic.  Sakura is being forced to go to high school by Tsunade, who's the principal.  She has classes with her fellow ninjas, and relationships and drama will develop.  I own nothing.  Read and Review!  :P
1. Last Day of the Summer Vaykay

**This is my first Naruto verse fic. I was planning this since august, and I hope it'll be a good read. Like my Final Fantasy Academy, this is a high school story. I tend to like those more because it gives me good grounds for drama. The main character of this story is Sakura. Also, there will be multiple POV switches, in every chapter, so keep an eye out for those! **

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

Chapter one: The last day of Summer Vaycay

Sakura's POV

I was walking down Tea Street, going into every store I could think of, just trying to find my books. I needed new school books! School starts tomorrow! I was eyeing the book I needed, "Poetic battles and stories of Fighting," when I saw the guy who I used to like, before he went all psycho on me. It was Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "I have the last book. Go somewhere else. I'm sure Naruto would be happy to see you. No one wants to see you but him." He sneered.

_I can't believe I used to like him. He's a total ass. He's soo not worth my time, and he needs a serious reality check. _

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke, but I live here too, you know. I can shop wherever I want to and I can talk how I want to. I can eat what I want to eat and live where I want to live. And just because your bastard brother killed your poor parents and left you to die, you shouldn't be taking it out on us. So grow a pair, and then talk to me."

I turned my back to him and walked out of the store. I'm soo screwed!

Shikamaru's POV

I just overheard the argument Sasuke and Sakura had. _I can't believe how much of a jerk he is to her. She's done nothing wrong to him; she's only been nice to him. Hinata and Ino would agree with me. Kiba, too, for that matter. _

I spotted Asuma sensei at Ino's flower shop across the street. So, being the best student I could possibly be, I walked in to say hi to Asuma and to Ino.

"Hey, Ino, Asuma-sensei! What's up?" I looked around and saw Asuma sensei with a bouquet of red and white roses at the counter. Ino and I shot each other looks.

"For Kurenai-sensei? Why, Asuma-sensei, don't be so coy. We all know you like her," Ino said. Asuma just turned red and mumbled something about stupid kids. Yeah, I guess we were.

I saw Sakura heading in the direction of my house, so I decided to go there with her. I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" I smiled at her, which is rare, but I was in a good mood today, and I could tell she needed someone to talk to.

"Oh, hi, Shikamaru. I'm just looking for school books since Sasuke bought the last pair. He's such a jerk to me." She looked down and by her voice, I could tell she was sad. I put my arm around her for comfort.

"Come on, Sakura. You can have my books. My dad ordered two sets of the same books, so it'll be okay with him. My mom, on the other hand, is what we'll have to worry about."

Sakura's POV

Shikamaru's house was HUGE! There was a huge field full of plants and grass that could be used for medicine. The deer were roaming the backyard, like they didn't know they could escape. Shikamaru's house was more of a mansion, anyways. The house was a light brown color from the wood supports, and the inside was red. The red and brown complimented each other in such a way that I just wanted to sit down and drink some tea!

His mother, though, was a real bitch. "No, you cannot give this girl your books. I don't even know her name! Shikamaru Nara, go get your butt ready for dinner! And take your friend out of this house!"

_Rude much?_

Shikaku, Shikamaru's father walked in with Inoichi and Choza. They looked like they were buzzed. Shikamaru went over and whispered in his dad's ear, and Shikaku's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Of course you can give your friend some of your books! We have extras, so she can take as many as she needs!"

I stuck my tongue out at his mother, and Shikaku laughed. Shikamaru handed me his books and took me to the porch.

"Thank you so much, Shikamaru! This really means a lot to me!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Don't mention it. See you at school tomorrow." He closed the door before I could say goodbye.

Twenty Minutes Later

I was with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato. Lady Tsunade had called all of us to her office and asked me to wait outside. She had Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato in her office. I heard a lot of yelling. Then a book got thrown through the door, and it almost hit me. Yamato gave a little wave of reassurance that nothing was wrong with Lady Tsunade. That was obvious.

"You two will teach this year! I have all the other Jonin and Special Jonin at the school! You guys must teach the classes!" Her glare was directed mostly at Kakashi-sensei.

"Fine, milady. I'm tired of fighting with you about this. I'll teach your stupid science class."

"You, Tenzo? Do you accept the job as wood-shop teacher?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I will do my best."

"Good! Dismissed! Sakura! You may come in now!"

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

"Sakura, congrats. You don't have to take health this year at school, since you took the summer class with me."

"Lady Tsunade! That wasn't a summer class! It was two years long!" Kakashi said.

He got punched. Lady Tsunade smiled at me. "You've done a fantastic job of being my student. You have wood shop instead of health now. As the principal, I can make these decisions, you know." She winked at me.

Kakashi-sensei handed me my schedule card: gym first with Guy-sensei, then English with Kurenai-sensei, then science with Kakashi-sensei, and cooking with Genma. After cooking, I had lunch (Anko-sensei is the lunch lady!), then homeroom with Asuma-sensei. After that, I had wood shop with Captain Yamato, and theatre with Shizune. It's actually a pretty short schedule, considering we're in Japan!

Naruto's POV

Tomorrow is the first day of school! I get to see Lee and Sakura and Hinata and everyone else! I'm soo pumped. When homecoming comes around, I know who I'm asking out! The only person I really don't want to see is Sasuke. Jerk.

Well, I have everything ready for school. I want to go hang out, so I'll see if Hinata wants to go out for some dumplings at the Amaguriama.

Hinata's POV

_Naruto is at my door? Am I dreaming? No, that's Naruto. _

"Hey, Hinata. Want to go and get a bite to eat? After all, it's the last day of break, and I wanted to spend my time with a friend." He wanted to go out with me?

"Of course, I'll go out with you, Naruto! Just wait a minute."

I turned around, walked into the bathroom, put a towel in my mouth, and screamed as hard as I could. I was so pumped!

At the Amaguriama

Naruto was just shoveling piles and piles of dumplings into his mouth. At least it isn't ramen.

"Hinata?" he asked. "What classes are you taking tomorrow? I want to know if I had any classes with you." I blushed. _He was asking about me? Oh my gosh._

"I, uh, have Gym, English, Science, Cooking, then lunch, then Homeroom, Wood Shop, and Theatre. It's a shorter schedule since I took health over the summer."

"You have the same classes as me! In the same order! We'll be together the whole day! That's great, Hinata! Hinata? Oh, God, Hinata!"

I fainted.

**Well, this chapter was more of a precursor to the actual events that unfold at Leaf High. In the next chapter, cliques are formed and classes are in session! So far, three of our characters are in the same classes together. Here's a preview of Sakura's science class:**

Sakura's POV

Kakashi-sensei stood at his desk, looking bemused, while Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Sai's mouths were opened. They were shocked to see what he had in plan for us. So was I, of course. Naturally there's something about this topic that makes it very embarrassing to learn about.

Kakashi-sensei said, "Kiba! Come up here and blow up these balloons. I have the list of partners right here: Sai and Ino, Hinata and Naruto, and Sakura and Kiba. Oh, they're all blown up? Good. Get with your partners, everyone!"

The boys stood behind us girls. "Alright, boys, put the balloon between your groin and your partner's tailbone. Now, when I start the music, grind her. The first boy to make the balloon pop kills the angels. After all, sex-ed is something embarrassing." He walked over to his radio and started to play the song "Shots."

"You may begin!"

**Read this in chapter two: School Sucks! Oh, and please review!**


	2. First School Day

**Hey, guys, I just had some time, so I decided to update. In this chapter of Leaf High, Sakura and a few friends of hers get to their first gym class, which Guy-sensei teaches. What do you think is going to happen? I don't know…..**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

Sakura's POV

I was already having a bad day. I almost got hit by a car, I dropped my books in the trash can, and I got hit on by a couple of nerds. At least I saw Shikamaru in the library. He smiled at me and left, leaving me with the librarian, Danzo. He was practically blind, so I could just sneak around him and take books. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "Sakura, stealing is bad, blah blah blah," but I'm not stealing. I'm **borrowing**. There's a difference.

Anyways, I walked up to my locker, which was located outside of the coffee shop. Don't ask me why there's a coffee shop inside of the school. If Lady Tsunade wants a high school to be like a Wal-Mart with the Subways, let her have it that way. So, the person next to my locker was Hinata. Hinata was leaving her locker when I saw her, but she stopped when we met up.

"Hey, Sakura! What classes do you have first? I have gym, then English, then science."

"Cool! We'll be in class together! So, have you bought any coffee from this shop Lady Tsunade put in here?"

"No, but Lee said it was good."

"Yeah, but Lee always goes on and on about the power of youth. I think he thinks it's sexy or something. He's always hyper, though."

"Maybe he's addicted to drinking coffee. I know that Shizune is, so….."

Kiba caught up to us in the middle of our conversation. Akamaru was following him outside, scratching on the class door. He looked sad that he couldn't be with Kiba. Oh, well, Akamaru spends every waking moment with Kiba. He can deal with a few hours.

"Hey, Sakura, Hinata. What's up? Have you guys tried the coffee at that place? Lee says its crazy!" He was smiling, but he had a mischievous look in his eye.

"No," we said in unison. "I haven't tried the coffee here." We both looked at each other, then we hugged. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my gym uniform. It was just a green T-shirt and a black pair of shorts.

"Oh, you have gym first?" Kiba said. "So do I! We'll all have first period together." We all looked at each other and started to walk toward the gym, which was just around the corner.

Guy's POV

_Ahh, gym class! The students will show me their youth today! I can't wait to see Lee in action! Sakura's been training with Lady Tsunade, so I know she'll be good. Also, Naruto is peppy, too. I want to see all of these students have fun and trying hard!_

Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba all walked in the gym, wearing their uniforms. They were the first three to get to class today. I smiled at them and went into my office, which was just a small cubicle with a little computer and a poster of my students. I grabbed a couple of dodgeballs and threw them at Hinata. She caught them with ease and placed them on the ground, gracefully.

"Nice catch, Hinata! How was your summer? Did it burn with passion and youth?"

"Um, it was fine, Guy-sensei. I had fun with my friends. Thank you for asking, though. I appreciate it."

"Since you guys got here earlier, I'll have Kiba and Sakura be captains for dodgeball. I want to see the fire of youth burning in you guys!"

Sakura's POV

_This is great! My team will destroy Kiba's! I have Hinata, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Temari on my team. He only has Naruto, himself, Choji, Gaara, and Lee. I think that the only ones we have to worry about are Lee and Gaara, but we should be fine. _

"Begin!"

I poured all of my chakra into my feet for a burst of speed, and I grabbed a ball. I hid behind TenTen, who was doing her own thing with the dodgeballs, almost as if she was measuring the distance between her and Lee. Shikamaru was doing that weird pose thing he does to think, and Hinata was throwing her dodgeball already.

Kiba caught Hinata's ball without trying, and with that, our best person was out.

"Yeah!" Kiba said. "We can do this, guys! Just keep the pressure on them!" He was grinning wickedly. I have to say, it kind of was cute. Kind of.

Lee ran all close to the border between his side of the court and mine. He said, "Sakura! It is an honor to be doing battle against you! If I win, allow me to take you on a date!" He gave me one of those creepy smiles that he thought was sexy. Gross.

Kiba's POV

_Is Lee flirting with Sakura? We're supposed to be playing a game against them! Not chatting them up! _I threw my ball at TenTen, and it hit her in the face. She hit the floor and started to cry. We all ran over to her, except for Naruto, who was our jail guard. He had to watch over Hinata.

Shikamaru's POV

_Perfect! Everything's going according to plan. I just need Naruto to cross the line between our side and theirs, and we would win._

Hinata's POV

_Oh no! TenTen's hurt! _I ran over to her and tried to comfort her. Naruto followed me, and Shikamaru was smirking, like he knew something we didn't. I wonder what that's about.

Guy's POV

_Shikamaru is a smart one, I'll give him that. Team Sakura was winning. _

"Team Kiba is disqualified! You've all crossed the border to Team Sakura's side."

TenTen wasn't hurt; she was just hiding the fact that the ball had hit her with her tears, making everything good. Shikamaru's plan had worked, and Team Sakura won. Class was over.

Sakura's POV

Chaa! We won! Kiba's team was so dumb for falling for that ruse. Anyways, we went into the locker room and changed our clothes. Afterwards, I walked with Hinata into Kurenai-sensei's classroom.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Sai, and Ino were in the room already. Kurenai-sensei was looking at her watch. "Sakura! Hinata! You just made it. Please sit down wherever you like." She closed the door and walked up to her chalkboard. The door flew open and Kiba ran into the room, sweating despite the fact that he had just taken a shower.

"Kiba! You're late! Please don't be late to my class again."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." He took a seat to my right, and he tripped on my books. He got up quickly, smiled reassuringly, and sat down. Kurenai-sensei was talking about Shakespeare and Romeo and Juliet, but I couldn't care less. I've read all thirty seven of his plays, so I knew what this play was about. Some rich girl falls in love with a man she wasn't supposed to and whacks herself. Oh, and she's thirteen.

Well, Kurenai-sensei rambled on about how they had sex at twelve and stuff like that, which made Sai blush. This class wasn't very important to me, so I zoned out. Before I knew it, though, the bell had rung.

Hinata and I walked to our lockers, talking about nothing. She was going on and on about how Naruto was going to fall in love with her and give her like a hundred babies, but I was still in fantasy land. I was thinking about how Shikamaru's strategy had won us the match, and I was in no rush to go against him.

"Sakura! The clock! We have to go!" We ran to our science class, taught by Kakashi-sensei.

Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Ino, Sasuke, and the new girl, Karin, were all in the class. I walked in, calm and composed, wondering why everyone looked so shocked. I took my seat and Kakashi-sensei closed the door.

"Okay, guys. Get ready for science class. Kiba, blow up these balloons. I can't because of my hideous facial scarring. Oh, they're all blown up? Good. The partners are Sai and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Sakura, and Sasuke and Karin. Boys, get behind the ladies and put a balloon in between your front and her rear." Everyone, save Sasuke, blushed.

Kiba got behind me and put the balloon in between us. Kakashi-sensei was amused, I could tell. "Alright, when I play the music, grind the girl, boys. The first person to pop his balloon kills the angels in the room."

Ino's hand shot up. "kakashi-sensei, how does this pertain to our science education?"

"Excellent question. Sex ed is about sex, no? This exercise is about, uhh, you know. Backdoor-"

"SENSEI!"

"Right."

He walked up to his little radio and played the "Shots" song. "Begin!"

Kiba put his hands on my hips and started to move. We were both blushing furiously, but we kept on with the excersise. Ino's balloon popped first.

"Sai, Ino, you fail." Kakashi-sensei said.

The next to drop out was Naruto and Hinata. It was between Kiba and Sasuke. Sasuke won, though. By about ten seconds.

"You all did good. But never have sex without a condom. That means you, Kiba and Sasuke!"

"Aww," said Kiba. "He's no fun."

**End Scene here! How'd you like it? It's like one in the morning and I'm updating. That's sad. In the next chapter, Sakura crashes and burns at cooking, then has fun at lunch. Keep on reading if you want more! Please review, too!**


	3. Damn Boys!

**Hey guys, time for another chapter! In this one, Sakura gets into trouble in her cooking class; she gets sent to the principal's office! Does she meet someone she might fall for in the office? Or is the bad boy complex only a phase? Read on, dear fans!**

"**Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

**Sakura's POV**

I'm no fembot. It's official. After blowing up my station in the kitchen, I finally realized I can't cook for my life. Also, being sent to the principal's office at fifteen is sort of degrading. It all went down like this:

_I wandered the hallways, trying to find the accursed kitchen, which apparently was in the back building. There was no back building. Lady Tsunade had it torn down. I'm screwed._

_Ino saw me struggling, I guess. _

_ "Sakura, don't you have cooking now?" Ino had a look of concern on her face. I guess it came from years of being best friends. _

_ "Yeah, but I'm lost. Do you know where the kitchen is?"_

_ "It's by the main office. I'll take you."_

_She took my hand and led me down three flights of stairs and into an office. The office was full of pencil pushers: izumo, Kotetsu, Shizune, and Iwashi. They were typing on laptops and drinking coffee, while listening to Katy Perry's "Firework". _

_Ino took me down a winding hallway, and through some double doors. The smell of toasting bread hit me square in the face. It smelled like a Subway restaurant, with pictures of tomatoes painted all over the walls. Anko-sensei was at the door, giving us all smiles as we walked in. _

_ "Hey, Sakura. Got lost, huh?"_

_I blushed a little bit. "Yes, Anko-sensei. I was on the third floor looking for a back building. Naruto told me about a back building."_

_ "There was a back building about fifty years ago, but it was struck by lightning." The bell had just rang. "Alright, class, time to eat up! Today, we're making lasagna and garlic bread. From scratch! I have your partners all here on this poster board. Come see who you're with, then get cracking!" _

_Good news: I had the best lasagna recipe. Bad news: Shikamaru was my partner._

"Sakura Haruno! How dare you blow up a stove!" Lady Tsunade was livid. Her face was contorted with rage, and her boobs bounced when she slammed her fist into the desk.

"Lady Tsunade, it wasn't my fault!"

"I've heard that before! Get out of my office. NOW!" She through a phone book at me. I ran out of that office as fast as I could.

Sasuke met me on my way out. His t-shirt was ripped, his hair was messed up, and he had scratches on his face.

"What's with you?"

"Gym class. Wrestling. Not fun."

"Ahh. Do you think you deserved it?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, I wouldn't go to see Lady Tsunade right now. She's pissed. If you don't want your face eaten, don't go down there."

He smiled. "Do you honestly think that an old coot like her could hurt someone like me?" There was a loud crash, and a high heel was soon protruding from Sasuke's face. I smiled and laughed, and then another phone book came flying out of there. We both ran as fast as we could to the exit.

Shikamaru's POV

Damn. I fell asleep in cooking, so I have no idea what Sakura did, but if it made Lady Tsunade that angry, I don't really want to go in there now.

Sakura's POV

_I'm soo going to tear off Shikamaru's ponytail for this! He made me humiliate myself in front of my cooking teacher, my friends, and the principal! The only good thing is that I got to spend time with Sasuke…wait, no. I hate him! Besides, I'm totally over him. I hope._

Anko-sensei saw me by the swingset and sat down next to me. She offered me one of her famously huge smiles, that I gratefully accepted.

"You know, Sakura, that your lasagna turned out delicious despite the fact that you single-handedly destroyed one of our most stubborn stoves. I have to say, I'm quite proud of you. You get an 'A' for the day. See ya tomorrow." She got up and walked away. _Okay, so maybe today wasn't as sucky as I thought it was…._

I started to walk to my house, when Sasuke's path met up with mine. Soon, we were walking together.

"Sakura…." Sasuke said. "Thanks for the tip back there."

"Don't mention it. You really should watch who you speak down to. It could get you killed!" He smiled a grim smile.

"I know, Sakura. But I'll have you to heal me." He walked closer to me, put his arm over my shoulders, and pulled me close. He leaned down, as if to kiss me, then he gave me a monster noogie!

"Damn you, Sasuke Uchiha! Damn you to the deepest pit of hell where you belong!" I stormed off, only to hear his footsteps echoing behind me. "Sakura! Wait up!"

_As if!_

"Don't leave me hanging, Sakura!" He jumped off of the wall next to him and landed in front of me. He was smirking one of his famous Uchiha clan smirks. I glared at him, which made him smirk even more.

He got a little closer. "Don't you come near me, Sasuke Uchiha! Don't touch me!" He laughed at me.

"Sakura…."he said softly. "I need you…"

_Am I dreaming, or did he say he needed me?_

Sasuke leaned in, as if to give me a kiss, again. And this time, I had my guard up. My guard, however, was shattered when he actually did kiss me. He held me against him, and with one hand, he had my hips. The other hand was caressing my cheek. He bit at my lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. I was reluctant to let him in. That's when he slapped my butt, which snapped me back to reality.

I punched him in his stomach. He went about 150 feet and landed against a tree. "SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A LADY!" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and I spat his taste out of my mouth. I turned on my heel, then walked away.

Kiba's POV

I was walking down Tea Street leisurely, with Akamaru in tow. That dog follows me everywhere! All of a sudden, Akamaru barked, which made me look up. Sasuke was kissing Sakura! He was caressing her face and pressing her against him!

_Bastard…._

I watched as Sakura nailed him. BOOM! That was the sound of Sasuke flying into a tree trunk. She walked away.

_Damn, she is so cute. Man, I kinda wish I was Sasuke right there…_

Sakura's POV

_Damn Sasuke. Ruins everything. I can't believe he kissed me! HE kissed ME! It was a good kiss…. No! It wasn't! Get a grip! You don't need a man to tie you down! You're a strong, intelligent, independent girl. Get over him! _

My cell phone snapped me out of my thoughts. It was a text message. From Sasuke.

_**Thanks for the kiss, Sakura. Next time, will it be my place or yours? ;)**_

_Eww! As if I'd lose my virginity to a blowhard like him. I bet his ego is bigger than his dick…_

_**As if, Sasuke! Get a life, and maybe straight a's. Then we'll talk.**_

Almost immediately, the reply came back.

_**I love a girl who plays hard to get. See you tomorrow. Wear a thong, okay, babe? :D**_

_As if!_

_**In your nightmares. Get bent.**_

I turned my phone off.

**How'd you like the chapter? I wonder what made Sakura appeal to Sasuke? Maybe next time we'll get to see how that brain of his works. Reviews are my sustenance! If you review, I'll serenade you from a balcony. :D**

**Other than that, do you think the character switches are confusing? I can stop if you want, but I need to know what you think. So, review and tell me if I'm switching too much. Or you can PM me. Doesn't matter.**


	4. Confessions and Party Planning

I got on a Naruto binge and just had to write another chapter….I got my butt kicked in Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, so that sort of provided some inspiration. I hope you like this chapter, I'm fixin to make it about the girls.

Confessions and Party Planning

Sakura's POV

_Riiing! Riing! _

My phone woke me up. It was 10:30 in the morning, and I had overslept. Thank God for Hinata.

"Hello? Hinata?"

She laughed into her phone. "Sakura, did I just wake you up?"

"Uh….no?" She laughed.

"Sorry. But I thought you would've been up by now. Anyways, I need you to come over to my house. Would it be okay with your mom?"

"I'll go ask." I poked my head out of the doorway. "MOOM!"

"YEAH?"

"CAN I GO TO HINATA'S?"

"SURE! BE HOME BY DINNER TIME!"

"CHA! THANKS MOM!"

I picked my phone back up. "Hinata? Are you still there?"

"Sakura, you and your mother are so weird. I heard the whole conversation." I laughed.

"Well, I'll be there in an hour. Did you know that I've never seen the inside of your house before?"

"Really? Well, then today's your lucky day!"

"See you then."

"Bye."

I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then, I grabbed a variant of my normal red outfit: a green top with a beige skirt. I tied my hair up in my headband and was out the door.

_Should I stop by Ino's and get some snacks? I can go and get some dumplings from the Amaguirama….. besides, I didn't have breakfast, and I have an hour to kill. Why not get some dumplings?_

On my way to the Amaguriama, I saw Neji and Tenten. They were in line for dumplings, so I went to say hi.

"Hi guys! What's up?" Tenten grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura, do you know what Neji said?" I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. "He said that kunoichi weren't as strong as regular shinobi!"

I laughed. "Well, yeah! Women are physically weaker than men. Unless you're a freak like me or Lady Tsunade."

Neji stepped in. "Tenten, I did not say that to offend anyone, I said it in science class to explain the physical difference between men and women. Jeez. You are _such _a drama queen."

"I am not, Neji Hyuga! Take it back or I'll never spar with you again."

"On Guy sensei's orders you will. I pity your boyfriend." I nearly spit out the water I had just gotten, I was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, but it sounds like you're pitying yourself, Neji." I turned to leave. "See you guys around later."

"What did you say?"

I was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock.<em>

Hanabi opened the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hanabi! I haven't seen you in a while! You've gotten so big! Is Hinata here?"

Hanabi laughed and said, "She sure is, Sakura. You wanna come in?"

"Yes, please. Thanks."

I walked into the hallway and was stunned by what I saw. There were paintings everywhere. A lot of different rooms sat next to each other, all separated by screen doors. I didn't need to take off my shoes because the floors were covered with tatami mats. There was a chandelier on the ceiling, shining brightly.

I saw Hinata at the end of the hallway. She saw me at the same time, too, I guess, because she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug.

"Sakura! You're here! Thank God, I need your help so badly!"

"With what? What did you do now?"

She grabbed my hand and took me to her room. Her room was huge! It had a bed in the corner of the room, and a computer next to the wall. There was a picture of Squad 8 on the dresser. She also had a picture of her and Naruto in a photo booth framed and on the wall.

There was a big box full of papers and envelopes next to her bed. The window was open, leaving the paper susceptible to flying away.

"Sakura, what would you say if I told you that I'm having a "back to school bash?" She blushed. "I mean, uh, just to make it seem like we're all still a class of the same kids we were, you know?"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, I think it's a cool idea. I've never been to a back to school party! Who are you inviting? …..Wait. Did you want me to help you make invitations?"

"Uh, if you wouldn't mind…."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "If you wanted me to help, you should've just asked! I'll help you, but only if I get to come."

She grabbed both of my hands in hers. "Of course you're invited! There would be no party without you! Would you mind helping me figure out who to invite? I mean, I don't know who I want to come…."

"Okay, Hinata, I know you want Naruto to come…" She blushed. "Who else? Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro….."

She got the hint. "What if I wanted to invite Kurenai-sensei? She's been like a mother to me. So, now I'm obligated to invite Asuma-sensei…."

I started to write all of this down. "Keep it going…."

"Sasuke…."

"Wait. Who did you just say?

"Sasuke. Why?"

I shivered. "He k-kissed me yesterday in a surprise attack. And then he told me via text that he wanted to see me in a thong…."

Hinata glared at her notepad. "What a jerk! I'll make sure he's not invited…."

"What about Karin? The new girl. Or Suigetsu, the exchange student from the Hidden Mist?"

"He seems nice. You missed it because you were in Lady Tsunade's office, but he made Shizune pee herself because he melted. No joke."

I laughed histerically. I could see Shizune going, "AIEEE!" because he'd made her jump. It just made sense. At least in my eyes it did.

After a while of choosing who to invite to the party, imagine who just happened to text me. It was Mr. Sexy himself, Sasuke.

_**Hey, Beautiful. Are you wearing that thong I asked for? **_

"Hinata, come read this."

"Ugh, what a pig! Tell him off, Sakura!"

_**No, I'm wearing your deceased mother's panties. Get lost, I'm busy.**_

_I just powned him! _

"Let's see what he says, Hinata. It might be bad."

_**Oh, that hit me right in my heart, Sakura. You know, I'm just going to have to punish you for that later…**_

"Eww!" said Hinata. "That's so innuendo-y!"

I grabbed my phone and typed angrily.

_**Sasuke, I'm soo over you. Leave me alone. I don't like it when you mess with my head. Go and fuck Karin.**_

I pressed send. Hinata looked scared. "Sakura, that was harsh."

"I know, Hinata, but I think that should get him to leave me alone."

_**I'm not going that easily, Sakura. You're the it girl around school. So, I need you to take me to the top.**_

I grabbed my phone and typed:

_**Not on your life, Sasuke, now leave me be. I want nothing to do with you. So, get out of my life. Goodbye.**_

"Sakura, you tell him!"

* * *

><p>I was walking home after spending most of the day with Hinata. She's a sweet girl, she really is, but she can talk. A lot. Anyways, I spotted Ino, so I went to go and say hi.<p>

"Hey, Ino. What's up?"

"Hey, Sakura. If there was this boy you liked but didn't know how to tell him, what would you do?"

I grinned. "I would take him to an art show and then ask if he'd want to help me get better a drawing."

She lit up. "How'd you know I was talking about Sai?"

"I'm the smartest girl in our year. I pick up on things."

Sasuke walked towards us. I felt his evil aura a mile away.

"Sakura….why'd you have to be so cold to me earlier?"

I grabbed Ino and started walking. "Ino, don't say anything, let's just get home."

"O-okay, Sakura."

Sasuke grabbed my arm and stood in front of me. "Sakura, you didn't answer my question."

"I want nothing to do with you. Leave me be."

"As I recall, you were always my little cheerleader." He put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my head to meet his eyes. "Weren't you, Sakura?"

"That girl is so gone, Sasuke. I'm a new person. I'm a better ninja, now that I have no distractions. Like you, for instance."

"Oh, Sakura, that really hurt. Now tell me, how'd you get over me? Weeks of bawling your little green eyes out?"

"You wanna find out?"

"Sure thing, cupcake."

I slugged him in the gut. Really damn hard. He went flying miles away.

"Phew. At least he's gone."

Ino was standing at her door. "Thanks for walking me home, Sakura! And thanks for the advice!"

"No problem, Ino! It was my pleasure!"

Now, if only I could help myself the way I helped Ino…

**Okay, I'm really tired, so I'll end it here. This chapter wasn't as dramatic as the others, but I thought it showcased the relationship between Hinata and Sakura. They're besties. Anyways, in the next chap, Sakura and Hinata will pass out the invites and the party will go on. But I think I'll keep them two separate chapters to avoid confusion and to make less work for myself. Sorry. Please leave a review. Thanks again!**


	5. New Friends and Drama

**I had no homework today, so I decided to get on with the story! Yay! This idea was bugging me soo much today… this chapter is about the drama that enfolds when Sakura passes out invitations. I hope you guys like it! For the sake of this story, let's pretend that Haku and Zabuza are still alive. 'Kay?**

* * *

><p>I cannot believe what a huge list of people Hinata wanted me to invite this is! I'm going to kill her. She has me running around the village like a chicken without his head! Who does she think I am? I'm not her dog! I have a life! Even though it mostly consists of staying away from Sasuke…. Well, no time to brood!<p>

* * *

><p>Let's see, who's on this list?<p>

Naruto

Kakashi-sensei

Me

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Asuma-sensei

Kiba

Shino

Kurenai-sensei

Lee

Tenten

Neji

Guy-sensei

Anko-sensei

Captain Yamato

Gaara

Temari

Kankuro

Karin

Suigetsu

Haku

Zabuza

Lady Tsunade

Shizune

And this is just my half of the list.

* * *

><p>Well, I know where Naruto is going to be. Ichiraku! Why wouldn't he be here? I saw him stuffing his face, making sounds like he was killing a dog. He probably would kill a dog for enough ramen noodles….<p>

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" Naruto looked up. He had broth all over his face. A noodle hung from his mouth, saying, "Let me out!"

I shivered with disgust as Naruto smiled at me. With his mouth full.

"Dey, Dakura! Wash shup?" (translation: Hey, Sakura! What's up?)

"Um, Hinata wanted me to give this to you!" I handed him the envelope. "Sorry, I can't hang out, Naruto. I need to go and be a messenger hawk now. See you later."

"Shessengersh shawksh?" (messenger hawk?)

As I left the restaurant, I got a text from Hinata.

_**Hey, Sakura. Done with the invitations yet?**_

Am I done? She wants to know if I'm done? I'll show her "done"!

_**I would be, if you would get off your lazy butt and help me pass out these invitations!**_

She texted back, which made me madder.

_**I'm done. I used messenger hawks. :) **_

I hate her. She told me to not use messenger hawks! She said that passing out invitations by hand meant more!

_**Bitch.**_

I got the response.

_**You know you love me. :P**_

I don't want to talk to her anymore.

* * *

><p>I had finally passed out each and every invite to everyone on the list. Except the new kids from the Mist, Haku, Zabuza, and Suigetsu. I knew that they were living together in an apartment complex, so I headed over to the address. I arrived at a huge building with red bricks. The mailbox needed a key to access it. Overall, it was really fancy-schmancy.<p>

I knocked on a door, and Haku came into the hallway.

"You're Haku, right? I'm Sakura. My friend and I are having a party, so we wanted to make you feel welcome. Do you have any other friends from the Mist?"

He smiled. "Yes. I am Haku. My friend, Zabuza, has also moved here. His friend Suigetsu is living upstairs. Zabuza and I live in this apartment, but not in a relationship. We're roommates."

Why was this boy so girly? He's pretty! His attractive nature will make boys think he's a girl…

"Oh, well, here Haku. You go to the local high school, right?"

"Of course. I'm enrolling on Monday. It'll be interesting, I think."

"Hinata will have an amazing party waiting for us. I can't wait to see you there! Is Zabuza inside? I have an invitation for him, and Suigetsu, too."

Haku smiled and took Zabuza's invitation. "Sakura, would you like to come in for some tea? I just made some." He moved aside so I could see inside of the apartment. It was immaculate. Clean carpet, a nice couch, some fancy curtains, et cetera.

"Of course I would want to come in! If it's okay." He nodded. "I mean, I've been on my feet all day passing out invitations without a break. It'd be nice to sit and rest for a minute."

He led me into the living room and I took a seat. "So, Haku, how are you adjusting to life in the Leaf?"

He took the teapot and poured me a cup. "It's an adjustment. I mean, it's actually sunny here! Besides, Suigetsu tends to like it more in a sunny climate. So, we were practically forced to move here. I didn't mind though. It's nice to be away from all of the bloodshed of the Blood Mist Village."

All of a sudden, Suigetsu sprung up from a puddle on the ground, naked. I could not divert my eyes. I started to blush. He saw me staring at his junk.

"Divert your eyes, woman!"

"It wouldn't be hard if you just covered up! Man! And hey! What kind of way is that to treat a lady?"

I can't believe that he would just do that! In the presence of a lady! What awful manners! He grabbed a towel. "Whatever, lady. I'm Suigetsu. What's your name?"

"I'm Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." I took a sip of my tea, and my phone went off. Another text from Hinata.

_**Hey, where are you? Did you pass out all of the invitations?**_

I glared at my phone. "Your boyfriend?" asked Haku.

"No, my best friend. She wants to know if I'm done with the invitations."

All of a sudden, with a crash, a hole was made in the wall. Apparently, Zabuza had a big sword. And not the sword you're thinking of.

He was wasted and nude, with his dick hanging pretty low to the ground. "Who's this lovely lady? Maybe she'd be willing to help with my little problem.." He put his dick in my face. I blushed furiously.

"Get that thing outta my face! I want nothing to do with it!" I glared. I can't believe he just stuck his thang in my face! What a jerk! Even if he is drunk!

Haku ran over to Zabuza and stabbed him in a chakra point with a senbon needle. Zabuza got knocked out in a flash. Haku then proceeded to drag Zabuza to his room, where he could rest peacefully.

"Sorry about that," they said in unison.

I laughed. It's not everyday you make new friends that knock their other naked friends out, right?

Haku's phone went off. Suigetsu hummed in a knowing tone. Haku picked up and immediately started blushing.

"Who's that on the phone, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu smiled. "Haku's not like other boys. It's his special friend, Jugo, of the Sound."

"What do you mean, "special friend"?'

"Oh, just listen to the conversation. Put the chakra in your ears for focus."

I moved the chakra around my face and focused it to my ears. I could pick up way more sounds now. I heard Zabuza snoring in the other room, for instance. I channeled more chakra into my ears, and I could hear Haku and the phone in the other room.

"Baby," said a gentle voice. "I miss you so much. I just want to feel myself inside of your tight ass…"

I slugged Suigetsu in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For telling me to listen in on Haku having a romantic conversation with his significant other! You pervert! I can't believe you actually eavesdrop on your friends' sexual conversations…."

I heard Haku's response. "I miss you so much, Jugo. The next time I see you, I want you to destroy me. Fuck me like you're never fucked anyone before. I want to be so sore that I can't sit down. Can you do that for me?" He added that last line in a seductive tone. He was a good player.

I looked at Suigetsu. "Sakura, you're blushing. I take it you heard Haku's response."

Damn him. Am I really that easy to read? Can my emotions know no boundary?

"Yeah, I heard him. He knows how to make Jugo desperate. I can hear panting on the other line. How did they meet?"

"A mission."

"Of course it was."

* * *

><p>I spent another two hours with Suigetsu and Haku. They're really fun to hang around because they're foreign. And because Haku is just like a girl in a boy's body. Which means he's twice as fun to be around!<p>

I was thinking about them when I walked past the Inuzuka estate. Kiba was outside training the puppies when he saw me.

"Hey, Sakura! What's up? Are you tired yet?" He flashed me a toothy grin.

"Kiba, you have no idea. I've been out all day doing Hinata's dirty work. She made me send out invitations by hand, while she got to use a messenger hawk. How messed up is that?"

Kiba laughed when I told him. "Sakura, I love how you always make a big deal about these types of things. At least you get to go to the party! I didn't get invited…"

"You didn't? I told Hinata to make one for you! Unless she gave it to me…" I checked my bag. There was one envelope left. I handed it to Kiba. "Now, make sure you're at the party. It wouldn't be the same without you…"

He smiled and told me not to worry. But when people tell me not to worry, I worry the most. How are Hinata and I going to decorate her mansion? I don't know, she told me not to worry! That's why I hate being told what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, I've been up since four AM thinking about this story, and tis 12 AM now. I should go to sleep. In the next chapter, we have a party. If you didn't like the whole HakuJugo thing, PM me, as that was an experiment. Don't ask me why I put them together, I thought I could make it funny. Oh, well, please read and review!**


	6. Time for a WackAss Party!

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews! I really appreciate the kind words and motivation. It's nice to see a consistent fanbase of people. Anyways, I'll let y'all read now. :D **

I walked into Hinata's house. It was not decorated at all. It was fancy, but not decorated for a party. I walked past Hiashi's room and Hanabi's room. I guess they were out, because no one was in there. Hinata was panicking in her room. I know because I heard her gasping for breath and could feel her body moving against the floor.

I opened the door and saw her crouched over in a little ball and rocking back and forth, like a stoner of some sort. She was making slurping sounds, and I realized that she was drooling.

"Hinata, sweetie, what's wrong?" I grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse. She was fine, but her pulse was a little quicker than normal.

"N-N-Naruto said that he was going to go swimming in my pool…." she gasped.

"Really? What if he doesn't have a swimsuit and goes skinny dipping?"

She turned bright red and fainted. I slowly walked out of her room and found the box with all of the decorations. A few streamers, some balloons, and a few posters. Nothing much. I could handle that much by myself. I grabbed the balloons and blew them up, and taped them to a few walls. I threw some pink and blue streamers on the trees in the backyard and on the furniture.

I went to check on Hinata, and I heard sounds coming from her room. "Hinata? Are you okay?"

I heard a delayed response, followed with labored breathing. "In a minute!" Then, I heard some gasps and moans.

I just barged into the room and saw Hinata in the corner with an electronic dildo and her fingers in her pussay. She had anal beads that looked like Naruto right next to her. She didn't hear me come in, she was so focused on having a big, fat orgasm right before the party. She was masturbating furiously.

"N-N-Naruto!" I guess she came, because she was twitching.

"Having fun?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Sakura! I, uh, was testing something, and uh…." She had a gigantic blush on her face. I knew she was ashamed.

"Hinata, masturbating is perfectly normal. Unless you're really religious, because then you feel like you're going to hell. But it's the one way to please yourself without worrying about STDs or judgment."

"Get out! Don't look at me!"

"I'll be waiting for the guests outside. Get dressed and then come out, we can't have you twitching furiously. Especially when you see that Naruto's gonna be skinny dipping."

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"You know you love me."

* * *

><p>I was shocked at the sight before me. Of course, someone had to bring a keg. And people were doing keg stands. Ugh. I saw a whole line of people who wanted to keg stand. And there were some people on the pool. Karaoke was a hit with the jonin. Anko-sensei was stuffing herself with dumplings.<p>

Naruto was splashing around in the pool, acting like a little kid. Hinata was dipping her feet in the pool, acting chill after what I saw earlier. I accidentally "helped" her get closer to Naruto. And by "Help", I mean "shove". She screamed when she hit the water, and Naruto was holding her to his chest.

"You're welcome!"

I saw Captain Yamato doing a keg stand. He was doing pretty well. He wasn't even drunk yet! Guy sensei was at the karaoke machine. He was so drunk, and he kept saying "Youth" over and over again. I sighed and nudged him off the stage. Shizune got on stage and started singing, "Doncha" by Gwen Stefani. But she ended every verse with "Aieee!", and Tonton was snorting pig vowels on stage with her.

Captain Yamato grabbed me and we started to dance a tango. "Captain, you're drunk."

He just laughed and kept dancing. This went on for about five minutes before Kiba cut in.

"Thank God, Kiba. Captain Yamato is sweet, but he cannot dance at all."

Kiba laughed. "Thanks, I think. Sakura, this party is amazing! I can't believe you organized this all by yourself! It's official: I need you to organize a birthday party for me."

I laughed at him and smiled. He pulled me closer. He was sweaty and he smelled like deodorant and dog. Not a very good combo. I noticed someone go into the garage and pulled away from Kiba.

"I'll be right back!"

I ran into the garage to see what was going on. I could not believe what I saw. It was Haku being fucked by Jugo and Zabuza at once. "Oh. MY. GOD. What is this?"

They didn't even notice me, they were so into Haku's body. Haku was being used. I grabbed a paintball gun and shot Zabuza in the asshole. He groaned and looked at me, nothing but lust in his eyes. Jugo came right in front of me and transformed into a hideous beast.

"What the fuck? God, you're hideous!" I ran straight out of the garage and straight into Kakashi-sensei, who was also drunk.

"I'll never take this mask off! Fire style! Fireball Ju—" Asuma-sensei ripped Kakashi-sensei's shirt off and pressed his lit cigarette into his flesh.

"Shh, Kakashi! I won't let you hurt yourself! That's my job!"

Kakashi-sensei was being pleased by the cigarette. It said, "Awesuma waz here," in burnt skin.

Kurenai-sensei chimed in. "He gave me the same tattoo, only in stretch marks!" I dropped my jaw.

"You know what else is awesome, Kurenai?" asked Asuma.

"My penis?" responded Kurenai.

"That's right. My penis is awesome." said Asuma.

Kakashi-sensei asked, "Wait. Kurenai, you have a penis?"

I went to the punch table and sat down. I was just mind fucked with Kurenai-sensei's penis. I can't believe how crazy everyone is because of a little beer.

I saw Lee and Guy-sensei with Shizune's needle launcher. They were injecting themselves with something.

Lee and Guy were using LSD. Lee was the first to say something after being affected by the drug. "Guy-sensei! My suit finally understands the power of youth!"

"Yes, Lee! My hair finally accepts me as it's master!" Guy walked over to the pool and gazed at his reflection. "I'm super sexy today, Lee!"

"You are, sensei…." Lee was blushing, but it was the alcohol talking. He moved over to Guy and placed his hands on Guy's chest. I grabbed both of them and threw them into the garage with Jugo and Haku and Zabuza, where their moans joined Haku's.

Karin wandered toward me. "Sakura, great party! You know, I'm having a party on Friday, could you come?"

"Sure, Karin!" I laughed when she showed me a huge grin. Someone grabbed her by the waist. It was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Evil. Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? You weren't invited." I glared at him. He had some balls to come to my party uninvited. I made sure he did not get an invitation of any form. Jerk just crashed my party!

"Sakura, I crashed. Obviously. For someone so smart, you sure are dumb." He smirked. "But, I've always had a thing for dumb girls…." He licked his lips.

Eww! I turned my back to leave, but he grabbed me by the waist and started to take me to the dance floor. He practically forced me into a juke. He was grinding against me, hard. It was really uncomfortable, so I did something about it.

I pushed him into the pool.

When everyone saw that, they got a crazy idea. Everyone followed his lead and jumped into the pool. That was when Hiashi came back to the house.

"HINATA HYUGA! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" His face was red, his eyes were pupil-y, and he was in an overall bad mood.

"Dad, you said I could have a few friends over…." Hinata mumbled. "I thought we could use a few guests, this house is so boring all the time."

"YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL NEXT THURSDAY!"

Thursday? Really? My mom grounds me for a month, but then I Bugs-Bunny her into grounding herself. My mom is an idiot.

Lady Tsunade walked over to Hiashi, drunk off her ass. "Hiashi, leave us."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, Lady Hokage, but this is my house." He bowed respectfully.

She hit him in the face. "Did I ask whose house this is? No. Leave the premises, or I'll move you myself." She took off her shirt and jumped into the water, where her boobs hit Neji in the face.

Hiashi left, and Hinata walked up to me, with a coke in her hand. "Here, Sakura. Sorry for all that. My family is crazy."

I laughed and said, "Hinata, this is a crazy party." She grinned in agreement. Kiba came over to us, soaked and very unhappy.

"I can't believe how crazy this party is, guys. It's probably the best thing I've ever been to, but still, it's weird. I mean, Lady Tsunade took off her shirt and hit Neji with her boobs!"

I totally agreed. This **was **the best party ever.

**Guys, that's all I got for now. Sorry it's up on a Sunday, I had a lot going on. Please review, as that is my sustenance. :D **


End file.
